Juno of Eternal World
by Uaithne
Summary: Harry has done what was expected of him. Now he feels a need to go and find the one who has been waiting for him in a world from his dreams. However everything has price and Harry is the one who has to pay this time. HarryxKakashi YAOI. Harry OC.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto and Harry Potter do not belong to me….why oh why life must be so cruel…

**Title:** Juno of Eternal World

Naruo/HP x-over

**By:** Uaithne

**Pairings:** HarryxKakashi…and some more. YAOI

**Rated:** M

**Timelines:** HP summer after OotP AU, no HBP & DH; Naruto during Wave arc and on from there.

**Chapter 1:** Hajimari – The Beginning

One end is someone's beginning. Birth of one predicted the end for another. Once upon a time there was a boy whose destiny was to end existence of another. He was hero, savior, survivor, The Chosen One, celebrity…he was everything and yet he was nothing. It was expected of him to save the World, but how, if it was impossible for him to try and save himself. Not from darkness, hate and cruelty but from himself, from his doubts, grief, sorrow and accusations. Through them the darkness in him grew and it led to loneliness. He isolated himself from his friends and those he thought of as a family. He studied and grew stronger with only one thought on his mind, to end it all and maybe then, finally, after all this pain, he would find peace, maybe then he could afford to love someone and maybe, just maybe, someone would be willing to love him, to see who he really is and just love him.

And then it did end. Light and darkness clashed and the end came. The boy had won, light had triumphed over the darkness and peace had come. But for the boy there was no peace, there was no meaning to his existence anymore. Actually, he had hoped that he will be forgotten and left alone. But dreaming never had saved anyone and now, being surrounded by so many people, he felt so desperately alone. He needed to leave, to disappear and never return. And he needed something else, something he felt he had lost even though he really never had it.

Opportunity, all he needed wan an opportunity. And finally, after long period of waiting he had it. He was free to go, free to leave everything behind.

He left his name; he left his memories, his feelings. He had planed it for quite some time. The spell was perfect. It would give him a new life, new memories, new powers and new world. He would go to the world where he belonged, the world of his dreams and he would meet the one of his desires.

There was only one world he had to say, one phrase and he would be gone forever from this world. New world and long-awaited new beginning was waiting for him out there.

* * *

Harry stood in the clearing near his house. He was ready. Taking a deep breath he turned his head to look one last time at the full moon that was adorning the night sky. He knew he would be missed and he hoped that they would understand. There was nothing for him here anymore. Ron and Hermione were happily married and that was all that mattered. And above all, someone was waiting for him; someone he loved, someone he hoped would love him to.

"Hedwig, come here girl!" he called to his faithful companion. She was the only one he didn't want to leave behind. It would be difficult trip for her but he hoped that she was strong enough to survive. It was unthinkable for him to leave his firs friend behind.

"Now, be very careful, girl. We both must be. It will be hard and we both will change. I am not sure what will happen. We will be alright, my friend."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed so much power for this. It would render him unconscious for many days. He only hoped that he arrives in safe and secluded location.

"Reperio unus omitto tempus temporis" he chanted. He began to repeat the chant over and over again, his voice growing louder. White blinding light began to emit from him and then, in a mater of seconds he was gone.

* * *

Beautiful young man awoke in a clearing in what seemed to be a large forest. First thing he noticed was that his head was absolutely killing him. Then he remembered something: where was his companion.

He sat up, wincing at the pain that run through his body, and let his senses run free. He foud her soon: a majestic white wolf sleeping by his feet.

"Daciana…" he whispered softly waking the wolf. Well, at least his memories were intact. Apparently he hadn't hit his head very hard.

Daciana licked his hand and brought him back to the real world. He turnd his sightless eyes at her and smiled. She had always been with him. He stood slowly trying not to hurt himself any further and walked to the nearby stream. He cleaned himself up and returned to the waiting she-wolf.

"Well, it is time to go, Daci-chan. Where would you like to go? Now, we have all the time in the world. You know…I want to see the sea. Let's find one, agreed, my old friend?"

And the unusual pair was gone.

**A/N: I'm new, don't kill me. Next chapter will be out soon….maybe even tomorrow….although I really need to study for my exams. Bye…**

**P.S. My Latin sucs..really...the chant should mean Find the one Lost in Time...i haven't studied Latin in 4 years...i will next year...maybe i'll be smarter and correct my mistakes then...who knows...**

**Uaithne**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto and Harry Potter do not belong to me….why oh why life must be so cruel…I can still keep on wishing though...

**Title:** Juno of Eternal World

**Naruo/HP x-over**

**By:** Uaithne

**Pairings:** HarryxKakashi…and some more. YAOI

**Rated:** M

**Timelines:** HP summer after OotP AU, no HBP & DH; Naruto during Wave arc and on from there.

**A/N:** Thanks for reviews and for reading my story.I am realy happy now. Aaaw...I don't know what to say...Anyway...the title of this chapter is quote by J.R.R Tolkien...that's it..

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens.

Hatake Kakashi sat in a shadow of a tree not far from Tazuna's house and seemed to be in thought. Actually he was and his thoughts were far from peaceful. He knew that his team wasn't ready for this kind of a mission. They could barely stand each other, there was hardly any teamwork between those three now and sometimes it seemed that there will never be. And of course there were problems with all of them individually.

Uchiha Sasuke was distant and didn't seem to care about anything. That didn't do a thing to improve team's ability to work together. This could lead to problems in the future and although Kakashi was aware of the possibility he refused to acknowledge it. After all, Sasuke was his prized student; he couldn't possibly be the one who destroys the team.

Then there was Haruno Sakura, loudmouth (if needed and if Naruto-baka was around) and ultimate Sasuke-fangirl. How she managed to become a shinobi was beyond Kakashi's comprehension. If he had to guess the only reason for her being where she was now, was her precious Sasuke-kun. In his opinion it was hardly acceptable reason to choose a life as deadly and dangerous as the one of any shinobi. She had a log way ahead of her if she ever wanted to be acknowledged as a good shinobi. It was clear that she had to make quite a few choices in the future if she wanted to be of any help to her team and Konoha as whole.

And finally there was Uzumaki Naruto – greatest prankster in Konoha and most unpredictable person around. He was full of surprises but there was also lack of certain skills. Naruto was loud, but underneath all the masks he wore, Kakashi still could see hurt and loneliness the boy had suffered. If the team should break Naruto would be the one who suffers most of all three of them.

So Kakashi sat there, under lush green tree and thought about things he and his team had to do.

They had 7 days to prepare themselves and frankly he wasn't so sure that his team could manage that. They needed to train and seven days wasn't enough. But they needed to be ready; they couldn't face Demon of the Mist as they were now.

Why had he agreed to continue this damned mission? /_O yes…democracy/_. They weren't ready for it; they should have turned back to Konoha. Now it was too late to…

"You shouldn't question yours nor your team's abilities and strengths, Hatake Kakashi."

Kakashi hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings so he was quite surprised when he heard someone talking to him. He looked up and saw a boy standing few feet away from him. Boy was standing in sunlight and seemed to enjoy light gusts of wind which were playing with his long pitch-black hair. There were three silver strands running through his hair, his eyes were closed and his face was turned to the sun.

The boy just stood there and seemed to belong where he was. Kakashi stared at the strange boy and kept string on as the minutes passed. Finally the boy opened his eyes and turned his attention to the man still sitting under the tree.

After many minutes of prolonged silence and staring into each other's eyes the only thing Kakashi could finally get past his lips was a barely whispered '_What?_'

"I said that you shouldn't doubt them. They are your team after all. If you don't believe in their abilities, then who will, Hatake-san? "said boy even more quietly.

"Who are you?" demanded Kakashi standing up and tensing, ready for anything that might happen. After all, the boy in front of him was an unknown entity.

"You can call me Juno, Hatake Kakashi, and I am here to ask who you ARE. Are you Hatake Kakashi, son of Konoha's White Fang? Or are you student of Yondaime Hokage? Maybe you are teammate of Uchiha Obito and Inuzuka Rin. You can also be Uchiha Obito's best friend. You may be famous Copy-cat ninja who is rumored to know 1000 jutsus. And finally, is it actually possible that you are jounin-sensei of gennin team 7 of Konohagakure no Sato? Who are you Hatake Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the boy oddly. This stranger seemed to know awful lot about him. But if he knew all that why the last question? Why did Kakashi felt like he was missing something?

"What do you mean who I am? Like you said, I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm all the things you said about me are true. "

"Yes, you are, yes, you are, Hatake-san. But the real question isn't this. The real question is which one of those is the most important part of you at given moment? You live in the past, Hatake-san, and you refuse to move forward. Are you a good sensei for your team?"

"Yes! What do you know about my team anyway?"

Kakashi was clearly outraged. What could his boy know about his team and what they needed? He was a good teacher, wasn't he?

"Then don't doubt them! You may be a good teacher, but your sensei was better, wasn't he? He was a good teacher and he still is for you, but who is he for your team? He is the best hokage ever for them, a dream maybe, but nothing more. You could be a marvelous teacher, Hatake-san, if only you thought more about the present time. "

"But…"

"You know, there was a wise man once. When I was younger he told me not to dwell on a dream which I couldn't have even if I tried. You shouldn't either. If you do, then one day you may wake up and discover three new names on that memorial you visit so often."

Now the boy looked so sad. Kakashi could see it in the youth's eyes. Although boy had stopped talking, or rather lecturing, he still could see the story of pain and suffering in the boy's dull incredibly green eyes.

"Who are you, Juno-san?" asked Kakashi after moments of silence.

The boy, Juno, turned his back to Kakashi and sighed. For a moment it seemed to Kakashi that Juno will stay quiet.

"I am who I am, Hatake-san," said Juno suddenly breaking silence "and no one else. Some say I am like a wind, being where I want when I want. There are those who believe me to be a ghost wandering around looking for something lost. Truthfully it's been so long since I have known who I am. Though I wish to be someone, Hatake-san, could you maybe tell me who I should be?"

"I can't tell you who you are, Juno-san, and my question wasn't about that. You are powerful, aren't you? I can feel it all around you; I can feel the power pulsing in the air, I can almost taste it. I want to know, whether you are friend or foe, Juno-san?"

_/Well that was an abrupt change in the topic/_ thought Juno with amusement, though he didn't show it_. /Should I answer him, or not? Decisions, decisions…/_

"I am neither of those at the moment. I come and go as I please, Hatake-san." Juno jumped few feet further away from Kakashi and continued "I don't want to fight against you, and I don't want to fight with you now. Maybe sooner than you think, you will find me fighting side by side with you, but then again it is quite possible that this will never happen?"

Juno looked at Kakashi and for the first time the older man saw a faint smile on youth's face. Juno raised his hand as to wave goodbye, but stopped.

"There is one thing though, Kakashi-san. Believe in your team and you all will survive this encounter with Death. Dot let the young leafs fall, because if they will there will be no future for your village, only Death." With those words Juno jumped into the shadowy forest and disappeared from the sight. Though the boy was nowhere in sight Kakashi still heard faint whisper in the wind.

_We will meet again, Kakashi-san, we will meet again… _

Time skip

"Well team, there's still much to do tomorrow. So away with you lot. Sleep well, because tomorrow there will be really hard tortu….hmmm…training. Sweet dreams…" Team didn't stay to ask any questions and finally Kakashi was alone. He stayed and watched till the sun disappeared behind the horizon in the west and then began his way to the Tazuna's house.

_/Tomorrow will be a hard day for all of us won't it, Juno-san/_ were Kakashi's final thoughts before he entered the house and drifted of into dreamland…

* * *

When Kakashi had entered the house a boy appeared in the clearing previously occupied by the team and their sensei.

"He is a good sensei, isn't he, Daci-chan? I am happy to finally meet him."

A wolf stepped out from the shadows of the trees and walked to the boy. When she reached him she sat down and let his hand run through her soft fur.

'_**Yes Beloved, he is a good sensei and you will undoubtedly meet him again. But now…we should go, night is still young…'**_ soft silky voice answered and the boy nodded in agreement.

"Jes Daci-chan. There are still places to go, things to do, lives to save. I always liked to change the unchangeable."

Moments later the clearing was empty again, only soft wing carried on playing with the leaves in the trees. Night was still young…

**A/N:** Well that's it. My second chapter. Ano sa, ano sa...what do you think...!! I plan to write next chapter to...don't worry if it will take some time...I think it will be about Juno's meeting with Haku and Zabuza and the with Naruto...but then, maybe not...

Bye to all of you...

**Uaithne.**


End file.
